Somebody to Love (Queen)
Para la canción del episodio Comeback, véase: Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) Somebody To Love,'' en español Alguien Para Amar,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken. También aparece en la película Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, así como está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a la banda Queen, de su quinto álbum de estudio, titulado A Day at the Races. La canción es presentada en Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. Contexto de la canción Fue cantada por todos los miembros de New Directions en las invitacionales justo después de que April Rhodes renunciara al Glee Club y Rachel Berry decidiera reincorporarse al mismo, al no gustarle estar en el musical escolar, Cabaret, ella sola. Ella sabía esta canción, pero Finn Hudson y los otros accedieron a ayudarla con la coreografía. Esta canción es sugerida por Quinn para usarla como canción de cierre en las Seccionales, ya que la gente habia estallado en ovación cuando la interpretaron, aunque nunca se muestra. Recepción de la Crítica Liz Pardue de Zap2it elogió lo que ella llamó "realmente una interpretación sobresaliente" de "Somebody to Love". Flandez dijo que la interpretación de "Somebody to Love" fue el mejor número desde que "Don't Stop Believin'" debutó en el episodio piloto. Mike Hale del New York Times opinó que "The Rhodes Not Taken" fue "el mejor episodio musicalmente desde el piloto", refiriéndose a la performance de "Somebody to Love" como "verdaderamente conmovedora". En un repaso del episodio, al día siguiente, Jarett Wiese de New York Post comentó que ya vió quince veces la presentación de "Somebody to Love", y que se le puso la piel de gallina cada vez que la miraba. Denise Martin del The Los Angeles Times elogió la presentación de "Somebody to Love", escribiendo: "Ames u odies a Queen, cuando New Directions canta sus canciones, es algo mágico. Y es la primera vez desde Don't Stop Believin' que se me pone la piel de gallina. Hay algo con esos chicos, cuando todos levantan los brazo, que hacen que todos piensen "no debo ser solo yo" en un sentido muy bueno y alegre. Aún no son tan habilidosos técnicamente como Vocal Adrenaline pero eso solo hace que su historia de marginados se sienta aún más real." Listas Letra Finn: Can New Directions: Anybody Find me Somebody to love? Rachel: Oooh, oh, oohh. Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet Finn (New Directions): (Take a look at yourself ) Take a look (In the mirror) In the mirror and cry (And Cry) Lord what you're doing to me (Yeah, yeah) Rachel (New Directions Armonizando): I have spent all my years in... Rachel con New Directions: Believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord Finn: Somebody, (New Directions: Somebody) Oooh somebody (New Directions: Somebody) Rachel y Finn con New Directions: Can anybody find me Finn: Somebody to love? Artie: I work hard (Mercedes con New Directions: He works hard) Every day of my life Artie y Mercedes: I work till I ache in my bones Artie (New Directions): At the end (At the end of the day) I take home (Works hard!) My hard earned pay all on my own (Get down on my knees, oh!) Rachel (New Directions): I get down (Down!) on my knees (Knees) And I start to pray (Praise the lord!) Rachel (New Directions Armonizando): 'Till the tears run down from my eyes, (con New Directions: lord) Finn: Somebody, (New Directions: Somebody) Finn y Rachel: Oooh somebody (New Directions: Me!) Rachel y Finn con New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love? Artie (con New Directions): (New Directions: He works hard) Oh everyday (New Directions: Everyday) (I try and I try and I try) Rachel (New Directions Armoniozando): But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Artie (New Directions Armonizando): They say I got a lot of water in my brain Artie (con New Directions): Got no common sense (New Directions: He got no!) I got (New Directions: His got) (nobody left to believe) No, oooooh.. (New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Finn (New Directions): (Oooooh..Lord) Oh, somebody, (Somebody) Finn y Rachel: Oooh somebody (New Directions: Me!) Finn y Rachel con New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love New Directions: Can Anybody Find me Somebody to love? Finn (New Directions): Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing your beat) Rachel (New Directions): I'm ok (Yeah), I'm alright (She's alright, she's alright) Ain't gonna face no defeat (Yeah, yeah) Finn y Rachel con New Directions: I just gotta get out of this prison cell Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Finn: Oh, oohh, oh) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Love) (Mercedes: Heee, Oohh, ooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) (Artie: Somebody) Find me somebody to love, uh-oh, uh-oh (Finn: Oohh, oohh) Find me somebody to love (Love) Find me somebody to love (Love) (Rachel: Ooh, Ooh) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Somebody! (Artie: Ooh, find me, find me, find me) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Find me somebody to love Mercedes y Rachel con New Directions: Can anybody find me... Mercedes: Somebody to love?! New Directions: Find me somebody to love (Mercedes: Ooooh) (Rachel: Somebody find me) Find me somebody to love (Finn: Find me) (Rachel: Somebody find me) Find me somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love) (Artie: Somebody, Somebody, Somebody) Find me somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love) (Finn: Love) Find me somebody to love (Mercedes: Oh, ooh) (Rachel: Somebody to love) Find me somebody to love (Finn: Somebody to love) Rachel: Find me (New Directions: Find me) Somebody (New Directions: Somebody) To (Finn: To) Finn y Rachel con New Directions: Love! Curiosidades *Es el primer número que todos los 12 de los miembros originales de New Directions realizan juntos. *Esta es la primera canción de Queen realizada en la serie. * El solo de Artie no está incluído en el show, solo toca la guitarra. * En el video musical, vemos a Artie mirando a Tina de forma muy tierna. * En la película cuando cantan esta canción Dianna y Lea se tomaban de las manos o interactuaban. * Es la performance favorita de Cory Monteith en Glee. * En uno de los conciertos se usa la misma ropa que en el episodio, pero en la película usan pantalones negros, camisas y camperas celestes que al costado tienen la "g" de Glee con lentejuelas brillantes. * La canción fue presentada por el elenco el "El show de Oprah Winfrey" Galería 1x05somebodytolove.png 640px-Kurt_y_Tina_Somebody_To_Love.png 295444784_640.jpg glee_0.jpg glee_5ol.jpg GleeInBlue5.gif Mercedes-in-Somebody-to-love-glee-10079944-350-450.jpg images (1a).jpg Somebody_To_Love.gif Somebody-To-Love.jpg somebody-to-love_288x288.jpg somebody-to-love_300.jpg tumblr_m4f4a37ggT1rteajko1_500.jpg Tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo5_250.gif Tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo6_250.gif Tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo7_250.gif Tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px|Somebody To Love - Queen Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|400px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Rhodes Not Taken Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada